Coming Home
by Matty and Luke forever
Summary: She left the Bay when she thought she had noone. Now she's came back will he support her? Ritilda May contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

The train speed increased as she stared out the window. It had been two months since she had left, no-one had known where she was or even if she was alive. The police had been looking for her, Ric was worried and so was Tony. She had heard the millions of messages; she looked out onto the sea that was becoming bluer as they went along. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back.

-x-

_"I can't do this anymore, I'll always love you" she whispered as she began to walk out of the bare, dark room._

_"Mattie, please!" he cried, as she heard the ringing of the strong metal gates closing._

-x-

_The note had been the hardest to write, the paper kept getting wet with the tears as she looked at the picture of her and her mum._

_'Dear Tony' she wrote then sqribbled it out… and began chewing her pen. That would be inappropriate because she was writing to Luc, Jack, Ric and anyone else she had managed to hurt._

_Slowly she wrote 'I'll call when I'm settled. Thank you for everything, all my love Mattie.' Simple and generalised, hopefully Tony will go to Ric._

-x-

She had never settled, so they never got that call.

-x-

_Quietly she tip toed into Tony's room and propped it up against a photo of Tony, Mattie, Luc, Jack and Beth._

_Her 'family', probably one of the most disfunctional families she had met. Her ex's dad was married to her mum, whose son was divorced from her boyfriend's cousin, all her brothers were over-sea's living the dream and her only sister was in the city with Kim and a baby. The list went on…..best friend leaving with abusive boyfriend, boyfriend in jail for something she knew he didn't do. Nothing worked in her life, she didn't have a life._

_She exhaled silently, walking out she picked up her bag and looked around the room. It was filled with memories, many Christmases and birthdays. Jack's crutches, which really had to go back to the hospital, stood in the corner of the living room; Luc's I-pod was lying on the footon where he always left it, Rory's toys, Sam's make-up. Every little thing had its place, except her._

-x-

The cab pulled slowly up in front of the Surf Club, she paid the driver, fixed her now dark brown hair and stepped out the car, bringing her bag out with her.

As she made her way towards the door her palms became sweaty and shaky. She took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle.

-x-

"No word then?" Jack asked as he sat down exhausted on the couch beside Sam

"It's been 2 months Jack. I just want a phone call to say she's okay or…." Tony stopped

"Or not okay?"

"I know it's awful but at least we'll know where she is. Ric's distraught, Alf said when they go to see him he just sits there. He doesn't even want to appeal anymore, apparently there's nothing for him on the outside if she's not here." He sighed in frustration "There has to be some reason why she left."

Sam looked up from her magazine " Maybe she's pregnant" Tony and Jack looked at her strangely " Come on, a 17 year old girl who has just lost her mum finds out she's pregnant, her boyfriends is in jail for something he didn't do and she is terrified and alone. It happens."

"But she has us." Tony stated

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't fancy telling my step-dad that I was pregnant. She was probably scared you'd flip. Who would she most likely go to?"

"I thought Kit's but she hasn't seen her since her mum's funeral…." Jack stopped

"Dean!" Tony said as he jumped up and grabbed the phone from the bar. He fished out his phone and began dialling in the number. He turned round as the phone rang out, the answering machine answered.

"Hi Dean, its Tony Holden. Tilly's step-dad here. I was just wondering if you have seen Tilda in the past month or two. She went missing about two days after her Beth's funeral and no-one has seen her since. We only just though of you now and we're worried. If you could give me a call back that would be great. Thanks"

He hung up and looked up at the door.

-x-

He stared at her as though she had come back from the dead, while she stood shaking and tears running down her face. He dropped the phone and quickly walked up to her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, letting her sob on his shoulder, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed

"Shh…. Bubby. Your safe, that's all that matters." He kissed her on the head and looked at her, making her make eye contact with her. "I thought I lost you."

"Only for a while" she laughed tears still running down her face

"Come here" he said pulling her back into a hug "I'm not letting you go ever again. I love you so much" he whispered

-x-


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Telling

Chapter 2

-x-

Tony placed his hands on the counter and sighed inwardly, Mattie was in the shower and Luc, Jack and Sam had gone to get fish and chips. Luc had been ecstatic when he saw Mattie and hugged her with all his might. He was happy to see Mattie but something played in the back of his mind. Was what Sam said true? He heard a noise and looked up to see Mattie standing in front of him in her short pyjamas.

"You hate me, don't you?" She asked

"No sweetie, I don't" he said quietly, and then continued "I need to ask you something and I don't want you to be scared. Did you run away because you were pregnant?"

"Am. I went to the clinic; they called my name I never got up. Then I realised that the reason I couldn't was because I… I love Ric and this baby is part of him and me. I would never get rid of it." She whispered

"You need to tell him."

-x-

_Ric sat silently on the bed, Matilda behind him with her chin on his shoulder; he stared at his hands as though they were a foreign object that he had never seen._

_"She let him into our house and he tried to kill her!" He whispered angrily "She trusted him, gave him somewhere to go with people who cared about him and he went with that idiot again!"_

_"Ric, Sally is fine. We're fine. Rocco can rot in hell. He is coming back" she mumbled into his shoulder_

_"What if he comes back? He didn't kill her, that's what Johnny wanted, what if Rocco comes to the house to try and finish her off?"_

_"That's not going to happen."_

_"Really, what if he ends up hurting Pip or Martha or you? He is going to come back but I'll stop him before he does." He said as he stormed out of the room._

_"Ric!"_

_-x-_

_"Ric, this isn't what Sally needs. She needs someone to be there for her, not a body guard!" She screamed following him until she couldn't run after him any more. "Ric!" she screamed through the wind and rain._

_She had been walking for what felt like hours in the cold and rain. Her make up was smudging and her top was see through, she slowed down when she saw Ric sitting on the beach, she sighed in relief and began walking towards him._

_"Ric? Are you okay?" she looked down at his hands "Is that Rocco's?"_

_"I phoned an ambulance, he didn't deserve it. Should've left him the way he left her." He said_

_"Ric, what have you done?"_

-x-

The door slammed behind her, like it had 2 months ago but this time she was on the opposite side. Her heels clipped along the concrete floor and she stopped at the door, he was sitting with his hands clasped together like he always did when he was nervous. She bit her lip and slowly walked in.

"Mattie!" He cried getting up and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said" she whispered

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said quietly, it was now or never.

"Ric, I…. I left because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm pregnant" she said to a shocked face.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming the Monster

Chapter 3

-x-

"How did he take it?" Jack asked when Matilda slowly walked in

"Surprisingly well" she answered dazed

"That's a bad thing?" Lucas asked stunned at Matilda's reaction

"No, course not. He…. He's going to get Morag to get the courts to water down the GBH charges and he is going to fight the murder charges. We're going to do it together" she smiled

"With a little help from us" Jack laughed and patted the seat next top him.

-x-

_Ric sat quietly trying to explain what had happened, Matilda was standing behind him staring into space._

_"He threatened you Mattie" he looked up at her " He said that if told anyone where he was he would do to you what he did to Sal, but he would let you live." He finished_

_"So you hit him?"_

_"I was trying to protect you. He would have done it, if he can do something like that to someone who cared for him then imagine what he would do to someone he barely knew." He tried to explain_

_"So what happens now? You pray he doesn't wake up? Or you make sure he doesn't?" she hissed_

_"I wouldn't do something like that"_

_"Really? I've known you for 4 years and every time you get angry someone ends up hurt. Someone ends up in hospital, what happens if one day there is no guy to put in hospital and you turn on me?"_

_"Did you just say that? Did you just compare me to Macca?" He shouted standing up._

_"No" she looked at him " Yeah, I did. Ok so maybe you haven't turned on me…. Yet but whenever Macca was angry he used Cas as his punched bag. What happens when you have kids? Do you really want them to be scared of you?" she shouted._

_"Do you really want them to feel like they can't be themselves around their own dad? Ric, we both know what that feels like. To be scared to say the wrong thing, to be terrified to come home, hoping that they haven't had a bad day at work so you won't have to suffer being called worthless or listen to your brother scream as his own fathers belt hits him." She took a breath as she remember all those times " Do you really want to turn out like your dad?!" she screamed as he walked closer to her._

_"I am nothing like him!" he said inches away from her face clenching his fist._

_"You are! You scare me when your angry, I bet you know what that feels like! Watching someone you love turn into a monster in seconds, being scared to say to words to them when they are worked up!"_

_"Shut up!" he said his fist getting tighter_

_"Go on! Hit me!" She screamed " Make everything better, get all that anger out! Hit me!" she screamed until her voice was hoarse "Become exactly what you suffered for years." She hissed, his hand unclenched and his eyes filled up with tears._

_"I would never hit you or any of my children" he whispered realsing what he had become._

_"Bet he used to say that too" she said walking out of the house._

-x-


	4. Chapter 4: 8 months down the line

Chapter 4

-x-

"Morning Sunshine!" Tony beamed from the kitchen as Mattie sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack said kissing her on the head.

"Thank you" she whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not feeling well, love?" Tony questioned as he set down Jack and Luc breakfasts, shaking her head she covered her mouth. "Maybe you should try eat?"

"I really don't think I can."

"The doctor said…."

"The doctor said that the sickness would pass. I don't see that really happening, do you?" She snapped placing her head in her hands.

"True. Well I tell what why don't you go and have a nice warm bath and see what you feel like doing tonight."

"A movie and then a nice quiet drink at Noah's?" she suggested leaning back into Tony.

Jack and Lucas both looked at each other then back at Mattie "Football match"

"On my birthday?" she looked at them strangely

"Important game" Lucas said quietly

"Couldn't miss it for the world!" Jack replied

"Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo" Tony smiled as she looked up at him tiredly.

-x-

She smoothed down the purple dress and gently pinned back one of her loose curls, sighing she sat down on the bed and picked up the handmade card sitting on her nightstand. Ric had sent her it, telling her it was made by one of the old timers at the prison; she slowly ran her hand over the front of it and closed her eye.

-x-

_"Do you find the defendant Eric Dalby guilty or not guilty of GBH?" The judge boomed._

_'Not guilty' Mattie said over and over in her head, she knew that he was but he would still be gone even if he wasn't done for murder._

_"Guilty" she squeezed Tony's hand tighter._

_"And do you in the defendant guilty or not guilty of murder?" the wait seemed longer this time; her breaths became lodged in her lungs. But then sick turned round and mouthed to her 'I love you' and she let out a sigh of relief._

_"Guilty"_

-x-

She sat in the car and stared out of the window as Tony pulled into a space outside the Surf Club.

"I just need to pop in and get them books of Alf" he stated as he got out the car and pulled out his phone with Matilda following.

The surf club had an eerie silence about it, there was no-one playing pool and the bar doors were closed and the lights off.

"Doesn't look like Alf's in" she stated, Tony slowly opened the door and the lights jolted on.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone screamed

-x-

The party was in full swing; Lucas and Belle were dancing while Matilda sat with Drew talking to Rachel, Kim, Dan and Leah.

"Morag phoned and said they were caught in a traffic jam" Alf whispered to Tony "They'll be here as soon as" he quickly finished as Matilda walked towards them.

"So how does it feel to be 17?" Alf asked

"The same as it did to be 16" she smiled holding her stomach.

"You okay, love?"

"Seems like we've got a football champ here" she laughed "I'm just going to go to the toilet"

-x-

She made her way down the small corridor to the toilet, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, doubling over she took slow breaths until she was able to stand.

"Mattie? Hey!" Belle shouted form the door as she bounced down towards Mattie "Finally 17 huh? Only one more year till you can drink without having to hide it" she smiled and Mattie nodded back, suddenly another sharp pain came at her stomach but this time it was more painful and long.

"Mattie! What's wrong?" Belle asked in a panic

"I think my waters broke" she replied breathing heavily, looking down she saw a pool of blood under her "Oh god!" she sobbed

"Sit down and I'll go get Rachel" Belle rushed out and soon came back with Rachel.

Mattie eyes suddenly felt heavy and her breaths became rapid.

"Mattie!" Rachel shouted "Mattie I need you to stay awake!"

Then there was darkness.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-x-

Her eyes slowly flickered open as she hear the distant noise of sirens. Her whole body felt cold and numb all she could feel was her hand shaking.

She groaned as she felt someone take her cold hand "Mattie?? It's Rachel, your okay we're just going to take you to the hospital."

"The baby?" she whispered quietly through the oxygen mask.

"Yes, we're going to see if the baby is ok" Rachel said in reassurance.

-x-

The pains had gone after a while and Matilda slowly began to feel less sick and dizzy. Tony sat on the bed beside her and Jack and Luc were sitting on the chairs with Sally and Alf at the foot of her bed when Rachel came into the room.

"What happened with the baby?" Mattie's lip quivered slightly

"You had a Placenta abruption. It when a separation occurs between the placenta and the uterus wall."

"But the baby, it's okay right?" Matilda exclaimed bewildered

"We don't know. Mattie the ultrasound showed the baby was in some distress and you had massive blood loss…your most likely to go into labour soon especially if you're feeling contractions." Rachel said quietly

Mattie took a deep, quick breath "No…. this baby is due in a month it isn't coming any time sooner!" she said "There drugs that can help…. I'm not pushing until I have to I don't want this baby to get sick….I'm not doing this until Ric is here." She said "Ah!" she quickly grabbed her stomach. Sally and Rachel quickly moved towards her

"Mattie! Mattie, whether you like it or not this baby is coming! Believe me babies don't have a clock, they come at the most unsuspected times, some women don't have a choice of where they have it. You are safe in a hospital where there are people who are here to care for you! You can do this ok? With or without Ric…. You'll have so many chances to do this together but right here and right now you need to think of what this baby needs and if you don't push then this baby will suffer. I'm going to be here for you, Promise" Sally said kissing the top of her head "Ok? Rachel and I will be here"

"I want mum" Mattie cried as tears grew in Tony's eye

"We may not be Beth, but we can it a bash. If you'll let us" Rachel laughed as Mattie slowly released her stomach

"Ok, Ok" Mattie smiled

"Ok… Gloria can you pages Dr. Richmond and tell her we're going to need her" Rachel said as she ushered the men out of the room.

-x-

"I can't get hold of them" Tony stated, sighing he sat down on the chair next to Alf.

"Their probably in a place with no signal… did you leave a message?" Tony nodded slowly "Are you okay, mate?"

"I just wish I could be of some help… I mean, I didn't realise how much I missed Beth until I really needed her and I can't do anything about it. I'm so used to being the dad that his kids turn to cause I fix things, and now she…she's alone with something that I can't help her with. All women want their mum there with them at a time like this, Katie did but I can't bring Beth back can I? " Tony said finally breaking down.

"She isn't alone. She has Sally and Rachel and you… she has the biggest support she can ask for and ok her mum might not be here, but I like to believe that Mrs. Beth Holden watches us all at some point and then goes and has a little gossip about the scandals of Summer Bay with my Ailsa and Flynn." Alf laughed "And somehow I think she'll always be there for Mattie, in that beautiful, young woman's huge heart" Alf said with all sincerity.

"Yeah, she will be won't she??" Tony asked hoping for some form of reassurance

"Course she will."

-x-

"Ok Mattie, you need to try pushing harder!" Rachel said

"I can't, I can't!" she sobbed

"It's okay…. We'll just wait to the next contractions" Sally stated, looking up at Rachel who looked at her as though she knew something Sally didn't. Matilda slowly bent forward "Ok here we go again!" Sally said

-x-

Ric and Morag drove along the dark country roads towards Summer Bay. Ric was tired after the long journey from the city and he could tell that Morag was as well.

"Do you want me to drive?" He yawned

"Would you mind? I don't think I've ever felt this tired!" Morag laughed she pulled over into a lay-by and her and Ric swapped seats, Ric phone suddenly bleeped.

He picked it up and dialled the number to message bank; the automated voice blasted out that he had 3 messages and all from Tony.

_'Hey mate it's me, listen Mattie's been taken into hospital. I don't know how to say this but she having the baby and she really needs you here. So when you get this message can you give us a call or just come down?? Thanks'_

He quickly slammed down his phone and turned to his Aunty "We need to go to the hospital, Mattie is having the baby!"

-x-

Mattie breathed heavily; she was tired and worn out.

"One more push" Dr. Richmond said, this time Mattie pushed with all her might, gripping tightly on to Sally's hand.

Suddenly she heard her baby cry and the nurse brought the baby girl towards her.

"Hey baby, hey" she whispered "Aren't you beautiful hmm?" she cried, but suddenly her chest got sore and the nurse quickly took the baby off of her.

Rachel quickly lay her back on the bed, her breathing became rapid and her heart was thumping in her chest. The machines rang in her ears and her eyes slowly closed revealing a bright white light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-x-

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away  
And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong_

_So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

-x-

Ric sat with the tiny baby in his arms and the wind blowing in his face. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away with his free arm not wanting to show any one that he was upset.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a voice said from behind her.

"That's all her mum" Ric laughed as she sat down beside him

"Nah, we've decided it's her dad isn't? You have your daddy's nose, don't you sweetie?" She said tickling the baby.

"You should be resting." He stated

"I'm fine, I'm not an invalid" she snapped back laughing "Sure I'm not baby? Mummy's all better isn't she?"

-x-

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

-x-

"I still think that you should be resting!" Ric protested as they walked into the caravan park "You have a heart condition!"

"Ric, I am fine. I can walk" she fought back laughing " Seriously between you and Tony I will keel over, now leave it out and let me spend some time with my two favourite people!"

"Hey all!" Brad shouted from the kitchen "How you doing?" he smiled at Mattie

"You didn't hear?" Ric spoke sarcastically to him as he laughed and turned back to the cooker.

"Hmmm…. Smells good. What's cooking?" Mattie said sweetly

"Erm… dinner" Brad answered robotically

"Ok…. Well I'm going to take madam home for a while." Mattie said

"Ok well eh….. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure. I'll come over when I put this one to bed."

-x-

_So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again_

_But no matter how far_

_Or where you may be  
I just close my eyes  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet_

-x-

Mattie walked slowly up the drive towards the caravan park, it had been to weeks since she had been out of hospital and she had had constant reminders to take her meds or rest, and now it was getting annoying. She knocked slowly on the door and walked in to a room full of candles and rose petals.

"Wow!" she stuttered

"Hey" Ric said as stepped out of the kitchen "You like it?"

"What did I do to deserve this?" she laughed

"Because…. You're…. you" he said planting kisses on her lips between his words. "Now sit"

-x-

They sat at the table talking, their hands entwined.

"I love these fingers" he said suddenly

"Thanks" she laughed

"They would look better with a engagement ring on them."

"Is that your terrible way of proposing? Cause I think you need better material" she joked as he pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"Oh god!" she whispered

"Matilda Jane Hunter, you're one of the best things I have ever had in my life as a friend, a lover and hopefully a wife. Will you marry me?"

She cupped her hands around her mouth and nodded "Yes, yes!" she laughed pulling him into a kiss then hugging him as he lifted her up.

"I love you" he whispered

-x-

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

-x-


End file.
